Nora Hildegard
Nora Hildegard ist eine Häretikerin, die in einer Beziehung mit Mary Louise, einer weiteren Häretikerin, ist. Ihr erster Auftritt war in Ein Vogel im güldenen Käfig als Gefangene in der Zwischenwelt mit Lillian Salvatore, Valerie Tulle, Mary Louise, Malcolm, Beau und Oscar. Geschichte Nora wurde als Mitglied des Gemini-Zirkel geboren, doch sie war keine Hexe, sondern konnte nur Magie absorbieren, deshalb wurde sie verstoßen. Später wurde sie von Lilian Salvatore in einen Häretiker verwandelt. Früher hatte sie eine gute Beziehung zu ihrer Mutter, doch als die herausfand, dass Nora ein Siphoner und lesbisch ist, wandte sie ihr den Rücken zu. 1903 Per Schiff kehren die Häretiker um Lily von England nach Amerika zurück und töten alle Menschen an Bord, allerdings werden sie vom Gemini-Zirkel begrüßt. Sie sperren die sieben in eine Zwischenwelt. Staffel Sechs Zusammen mit den anderen Häretikern wird Nora von Kai Parker aus der Zwischenwelt befreit. Staffel Sieben In Die Häretiker töten Nora, Mary Louise und Valerie Tulle gemeinsam die beiden, die Valerie angefahren und danach Fahrerflucht begangen haben. Nachdem die Mystic Falls Gang deren Haus hochgejagt hat, veranstalten Nora und Mary Louise ein Massaker bei Ehrung der neuen Deputys, bis Lily sie verärgert zurückpfeift. Am Ende der Episode finden die beiden den toten Malcolm und bringen ihn nach Hause. In Der Phönix-Stein greifen Nora und Mary Louise zwei Hobbyfilmer an und töten sie. Außerdem manipulieren sie Matt dazu, die Eigentumsurkunde für die Salvatore-Pension zu unterschreiben. Er soll alle Häretiker, Lily und Enzo hereinbitten und dann wurde er manipuliert, das wieder zu vergessen. Als Enzo von der gefangenen Caroline Forbes überrumpelt wird, fangen Mary Louise und Nora sie und übernehmen sie. Als Caroline Noras 100 Jahre altes Kleid auslacht, das sie zu Malcolms Beerdigung tragen wollte, wird sie von Mary Louise gefoltert. Nora nimmt sich schließlich eines von Elenas Kleidern. Am Ende der Episode überreicht Nora Caroline Stefans Tagebuch aus der Zwischenwelt 1903 und bemerkt, dass Valerie dies sofort gesucht hätte. In Die Wiedererweckung suchen Mary Louise und Nora Damon Salvatore auf, der Oscar entführt hat. Die beiden stellen ihm ein Ultimatum: Solange er Oscar nicht zurück gibt, stirbt jede Stunde ein Student. Um die beiden im Auge behalten zu können, erzählt Caroline ihnen von der Himmel und Hölle-Party. Dort streiten Mary und Nora sich, da Nora mit einer Barkeeperin flirtet. Später tötet Mary sie. Als Stefan Mary in die Mangel nimmt, muss Nora den Eisenkraut-Zauber von Caroline nehmen, um sie zu befreien. Danach vertragen sich Mary Louise und Nora wieder. In Die Wiedererweckung hilft Nora dabei, Julian zu erwecken. In Der Antrag haben Nora und Mary Louise ihren 133. Jahrestag, weshalb Mary plant, einen Antrag zu machen. Von Julian erhält sie einen Ring. Nora sagt "Ja", doch die beiden werden von Valerie gestört, die ihnen erzählt, wie Julian 1863 ihr ungeborenes Kind tötete. Während Nora sich Stefan, Damon, Lily, Valerie und Beau anschließt, wendet sich Mary Julian zu, sodass Nora ihr den Ring zurückgibt. In Eiskalt erfährt Bonnie dass Nora nun ebenfalls am Whitmore College studiert. Nora, die sich an Bonnie heftet, hilft ihr dabei, Julian aufzuspüren und Stefan und Damon vor ihm zu warnen. Als Nora allerdings erfährt, dass Valerie und Stefan Mary Louise entführt haben, ersticht die Stefan mit dem Phönix-Schwert. In In Flammen lädt Bonnie Nora zu Carolines Babyparty ein, was Matt schockiert, nach all dem, was sie getan hat, doch in dem Gespräch erfährt man, dass Nora dabei half, Stefan aus dem Phönix-Stein zu befreien. Später erzählt sie Bonnie von Rayna Cruz und die beiden beschließen, diese auszuschalten. In Josie und Elizabeth helfen Nora, Beau, Valerie und Mary Louise bei Carolines Kaiserschnitt, allerdings müssen sie vor Rayna Cruz fliehen, bevor die Zwillinge geboren werden. Ohne Valerie verlassen sie das Krankenhaus, wobei Beau "getötet" wird. In Die Waffenkammer sieht man Nora und Mary Louise auf ihrer Fluch in einem Supermarkt, wo sie von der Waffenkammer gefangen genommen werden. In Gegengift In Stefans persönliche Hölle In Überlebenskampf In Jemand, den ich mal kannte In Tötet sie alle Persönlichkeit TBA Aussehen Nora ist eine junge Frau in den 20er mit langen braunen Haaren und grünen Augen Auftritte Staffel Sechs * Ein Vogel im güldenen Käfig * Nie könnte ich so lieben (Flashback) * Von Ripper zu Ripper * Ich denk an dich die ganze Zeit Staffel Sieben * Die Herätiker * Der Phönix-Stein (Episode) * Zeit der Unschuld (nur Stimme) * Die Wiedererweckung * Alte Vampirseelen * Die Rache der Salvatores * Der Antrag * Eiskalt * Damons Hölle (erwähnt) * In Flammen * Wie Phönix aus der Asche * Josie und Elizabeth * Die Waffenkammer * Gegengift (Tod) * Stefans persönliche Hölle (Körper) * Überlebenskampf (erwähnt) * Jemand, den ich mal kannte (erwähnt) * Tötet sie alle (erwähnt) Trivia * Sie und Mary Louise sind das erste lesbische Paar, das man in der Serie sieht. * In der Gefängniswelt versuchte sie ein Gedicht namens The Nymph's Reply to the Shepherd zu lesen. * Sie erzählt Bonnie, dass Weihnachten immer ihr Lieblingsfeiertag war. Galerie Die Häretiker Nora Mary 1.jpg Die Häretiker Nora 1.jpg Die Häretiker Matt Lily Mary Nora Malcolm 1.jpg Die Häretiker Lily Nora Mary 1.jpg Die Häretiker Caroline Nora Mary 2.jpg Die Häretiker Caroline Nora Mary 1.jpg Die Häretiker Caroline Nora 1.jpg Der Phönix-Stein Nora Mary 1.jpg Der Phönix-Stein Nora 1.jpg Die Wiedererweckung Nora 1.jpg Die Wiedererweckung Mary Nora 3.jpg Die Wiedererweckung Mary Nora 2.jpg Die Wiedererweckung Mary Nora 1.jpg Rache der Salvatore Nora Mary 1.jpg Rache der Salvatore Matt Nora Mary 1.jpg Der Antrag Nora 1.jpg Eiskalt Nora 1.jpg Postcards from the Edge Bonnie Nora 2.jpg Postcards from the Edge Bonnie Nora 1.jpg en: Nora Hildegard Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Häretiker Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 7 Kategorie:Siphoner Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorben